It is known to collect waste material such as horse droppings or swarf using a shovel, the use of which requires some stooping. Leaves are often picked up using a pair of unconnected boards, trapping the leaves between the boards. Again, this requires stooping by the operator. Many human back problems arise from injudicious stooping.
Litter collection has been made easier and stooping obviated by the use of a long pincer-like tool operated from a remote hand grip. This enables items of litter to be picked up without the operator having to stoop. However, the load carrying properties of this kind of device are very limited, and articles generally have to be transferred singly. These devices are essentially for one hand operation, the other hand of an operator being used to hold a receptacle for the litter. These are often used in street cleaning/litter collection circumstances.